In The Midnight Road
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Taiki X Akari from Digimon Xros Wars. The fic is about poor life Akari met some mysterious man who save her life, what will be their story? read if you want to know XD Hard reviews are welcome


Hey guys! long time I don't post any fic about Akaiki w well, I was bored so I write this for fun, this theme is bit dark and mystery but not scary enough, still mainly about romance heheheh ^_^ hope you enjoy this fic XD

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

In The Midnight Road

Akari Hinamoto, the poor girl who live in the middle of crowded city with her family. She went to Sakura High School which very rich, she made it when she have fantastic score to enter the school with scholarship. However, she had horrible life, she almost everyday being bullied by rich girls and she had no friend, none teachers support her. After school, she need work to her siblings who still young an innocent. Even she never hate her family but she wanted to normal life like other girls.

Taiki Kudou, the popular boy in Sakura High School even he just first year like Akari but he become popular after a weeks he attend the class. He got everyone wants, car, money, brain an have many friends. He isn't type who like playing girls but a lot girls crush on him. Akari hated him, she wondered why but she really envy to him, he always noisy and talkative in their class, yeah, he take the spot. Akari always in the corner, alone with her books. She using glasses to hide her emotion. 'I wish I can be like him… no bully no worry…' she thought.

One day, Akari walk in the empty street after finished her part time job on café. She heard someone followed her, she begun scared, she ran fastly as she could to her home. When she arrived, she quickly slammed the door and surprised all her siblings stood in front of her.

"Err….Hello?" she confused. They stared her pleadingly, she had no idea what they want.

"umm…..what do you want?" asked again. Her mother appeared behind them.

"They hungry ,dear… could you buy some food in minimarket please? Use your money first, I will repay it if I had chance okay?" said her mother softly. Akari nodded to her. She couldn't tell there some guy followed her, she scared but she had no choice.

Akari changed her clothes and stormed off to Minimarket and bought some food.

"Umm….Miss, be careful in this street, okay?" said the cashier.

"What? Why?"

"lately there are thief or thugs wandering around here, I'm afraid they will appear in this hours…. You should go home quickly!" she suggested.

"T-Thank you!" she quickly grabbed the foods and stormed off. She ran and ran she without looking straight, she accidentally bumped to someone. Akari panicked, she look the guy she hit. He have purple eyes and messy brown hair, it just….she ever saw him but where?

"S-Sorry!" she bowed. The guy stood for while, then he stand up an picked her stuff.

"It's okay, try to be more careful, okay?" he said as he gave it to her. She quickly grabbed it,.

"T-Thanks!" she bowed again as she started to ran but he stopped her. "Wait! Don't go there!"

"Why?"

"Um…. There a lot bad guy wandering around there at this hours….." he told her.

"Then what should I do?"

"Come here…" he hold her hands. "I will show you other way…' she quickly.

"Wait a minute! You stranger an I wont believe it!" she refused.

"but I do this for your safety…." He said.

"My safety? Hell, we just met this second and you care my safety! This not make sense! I will never believe you because you will harm me!"

The guy shook his head then his voice turned to be cold tone. "Fine… I will leave you alone…" he walked away slowly. Akari terrified when she heard some whisper and a loud wind. She finally followed him an apologize.

"S-Sorry what I said earlier…. It just I am scared to be alone but I'm not easy-belive-someone-just-met type…." She said. He smiled to her.

"Fine, let's go now~" he took her hands. Akari blushed, she could felt his warmness.

At home, she couldn't stop thinking about him, even they just met. His eyes, his perfume, his figure….. this first time she think about guy until make her not concentrate study, working even eating! Her siblings noticed about it.

"Sis! Your food will be cold, C'mon eat it!" suggest the 7 years old boy.

"Yeaah! If not, I will eat your food!" joke the fat 6 years old boy.

"Is Nee-san in love?" whispered the 6 years old girl, they laughed.

"Nee-san in love? I couldn't believe that!" mocked the fat.

"Guys! Shut up!" yelled Akari with angry tone, they become quiet and continue ate their dinner.

The next day, Akari sat near Huge Sakura Tree placed on main road of Sakura High School. This places is for car parking, a lot of students show off their cars. The girls crowded when Taiki's car arrived and he went out. Akari still reading her favorite novel books. She never noticed Taiki stared her from far away. Akari keep smiling when she read the romantic part. ' it's wonderful thought….i wish this happen to me…..' thought Akari. At break time in her class, Akari still read her book while smiling, Taiki chat with his friends while stared Akari.

"Hey Taiki bla bla bla bla bla bla…." Said his friends while Taiki stared her. His fan girls noticed about it. His one of his friends, Zenjirou, clapped his hands in front of him.

"Heeey! Earth to Taiki!"Taiki blinked.

"S-sorry! What is it?" he scratched his head.

"Duuuh! Since when you daydreaming?" he protested.

"N-Nothing…." He tried to hide it.

Akari walked to the empty corridor and she got flushed water from girls who like bullied her.

"Where are you going, weirdo?" said Ayumi with mock tone, her friends just laughed to her.

"Yeah! You don't belong here! Get out!" said the fat girl. They started to bullied her by grabbed her hair an pulled it which make her screaming in pain. They stopped when saw Taiki ran to them, they hurriedly ran away. Taiki lend his hand to her.

"Are you okay?" he look at her with sympathy. Akari slapped his hand.

"I can do with my own…" she stand up.

"but you were hurt and….look at this mess! You need to report to teacher!"

"That useless, teachers never listen to poor student like me, smart isn't everything in this school you know…" she said as she walk to infirmary room.

Akari went home late again and this time she isn't being followed by anyone. She kinda disappointed because she didn't met him again. Then a two muscle thief appeared in front of her. "Hand us Money!" he show his knife and scary face, the others grabbed her hands.

"H-Help….." shocked Akari.

"Now or dieee!" he yelled at her. Akari closed her eyes and pray for safety. Then a black shadow human figure appeared in between them and making ambush, after he done killed them, he take away her far away from there.

They arrived in front of her house. "Are you okay?" spoke the guy who saved her life, she bowed to him. "Thaaaanks sooo muuuch! I owe you so much! I had no idea to repay your kindness…."

"Relax, it just me….. see you…" he started walk away.

"Wait!" she grabbed him.

"What is it, Akari?"

"C-can I know your name- hey wait! You know my name!" she surprised, he smirked.

"Yeah, I saw it from your ID card…."

"Oh wow… so what is yours?"

"T-Tyler…." He spoke.

"Will I see you again?"

"Definitely…."

Akari keep smiling on her class. At break time, Taiki come closer to her. Akari annoyed because his fan girls keep gave her death glare and she isn't ready receive their bully.

"Hi…" he tried to be nice to her.

"What do you want?" she response her by cold tone.

"Uh… talk to you of course!"

"You had no business with me, go away…" I said.

"W-well, should we try to know each other?" he still tried to be her friend….for real or not.

"Definitely…..NO…" she picked her books and stormed off from class. Zenjirou appeared beside him.

"ooo yeaaah! Taiki got rejected!"

"Zen! You scare me to death!"  
>"Sorry bro! but hey, I never thought you like type girl like….her…." he teased.<p>

"C'mon Zenjirou…. Everyone have their own taste…"

"But she completely ignore you…"

"Not…..yet…" he spoke with different tone.

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing…"

Akari went out from library and she accidentally tripped by liquid on the floor. A lot girls giggled on her.

"Take that! Vixen!"

"Yeah! Get out here hell!" they laughed on her. Akari just sighed and went to infirmary room like usually.

"I'm soooo hate to them!" said Akari with annoyed tone while Tyler listened her.

"I never have fault to them by why they keep bullied me even they are more now!"

"you can't fight back?"

"Of course I can't! if I rich as them or more, I will knocked them out! Sheeesh… even the teachers didn't believe me….." she complained.

"ooh…there's must be reason…"

"Yeah, they jealous of my scholarship and since the Kudou flirt me, they bullied me more worse! He never make my condition better! Uuugh! I felt like I want to kill myself!" she complained again. Tyler rubbed her head which make her mad stopped and her face turned red.

"If you say so, why don't you do it?"

"Well, because I remember my family, my siblings…. Specially my mom…. She worked alone all this time, it's my turn to help her out since our dad leaving us without reason….. I just couldn't imagine if I gone…" she said almost cried. Tyler hugged her.

"I understand your pain…." He said.

"You do?"

"Yeah….'

"…..Thanks…." she hugged him back, she never felt this warmness before.

"Today, Taiki Kudou absent…." Said the teacher, a lot girls whispered about him. Akari was very happy because the troublemaker has gone for 1 day, well, that not be that bad.

Akari walked on the empty street to met tyler but he already texted her that he couldn't come today, she planned to returned but a beast appear in front of her, she screamed and ran away, the beast keep ran to catch her while Akari panicked to find way but she ended up stalemate. Then a shadow who save her before appeared and slashed the beast, he slashed without mercy and with cold blood. Akari could hear the beast cried in pain which make her head hurts. When he finished, Akari hugged him.

"I thought you never came…"

"I'm sorry but I need to go…"

"Why?" she pulled him closer.

"I-I…..please look the sky…" he hide his face. Akari look the sky and saw half-moon hidden by dark cloud.

"I-I have bad habit when the half-moon show up, I could lost control myself and kill something that I don't want, specially you, please I need to go…."

"I-I can't…." she said as she hugged from back.

"W-why?" he tried to gained his control.

"Y-You in pain, aren't you? You can't just locked yourself in hidden room…"

"But I don't want any victim because of me…."

"Bu-"

"AAaaargh!" he screamed. His left eyes turned to be yellow beast eyes and his finger grew become claws.

"Aaaargh! Stay awaaay!" he climbed the walls and jumped the other side.

Akari shocked what she saw….. it is really him? What should she do?

To Be Continue…

Yaaay! first chapter finished! I continue the second chapter now, don't worry, it not be that long since I don't have much time to write fic again (you know School :D) please reviews if you want but DO NOT SPAM! I will fix the error grammar if I had time or someone help me :) see you!


End file.
